Double Vision
by PeaceLoveAndRawrr
Summary: Edward somehow gets Bella pregnant with twins, after the twins were born all the Vampires decided it would be better if Bella stayed human until the kids were 16. Bella disagreed and decided to leave Edward. before breaking dawn
1. summary

Edward somehow gets Bella pregnant with twins, after the twins were born all the Vampires decided it would be better if Bella stayed human untill the kids were 16. Bella disagreed and decided to leave Edward. she took one of her twins with her and left the other with Edward. No one knew how the twin would grow up(human or vampire). Bella, after leaving Edward, decded to move in with Jake, raising her twin, Amber Lynn Black, to belive Jake was her father. And Edward took his twin, Isabella[Izzy Olivia Cullen, and moved up to Alaska. when the twins turend 16 they become vampires. How does bella explain this change to Amber? Does edward ever tell Izzy about her sister and mother? What would happen if the twins met?

I have some really good ideas and i have the frist chapter writen i just have to type it. tell me what you think or give me sugestions just review them and i will take them into great consideration. hope you enjoy.

Ps anyone have a good title? 


	2. Chapter 1

Izzy POV

My name is Isabella Olivia Cullen, but everyone calls me Izzy. I live with my dad, Edward, My Aunts, Alice and Rose, My Uncles, Emmett and Jasper, and My Grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. I am forever 16. I was born to a vampire and a human, making me the first and only half vampire half human. I grew up like any human untill I turned sixteen,thats when I went through a change. My dad said it was just like getting change the normal way, if I had a choice I probably wouldn't have gone through with it. When I was little I was stronger and ran faster then most normal kids, but it wasn't even near how fast I can run now, and I'm not as clumsy a I was before. since i grew up with mostly vampire human blood doesnt bother me as much as the rest of my family.

My father doesn't like to talk about my mother. My aunt Alice told me that her and my dad were really close. My Grandpa told me she was like no human he had ever met before. My uncle Jasper told me I smell like her. My uncle Emmett told me I was just as clumsy as her. And my aunt Rose told me I was just a pretty as her. Coming from Rose I wasen't sure whether to take it as a complement or and insult. Eventualy I quit asking about my mom when i realized what it did to my dad when I did.

I have been a vampire for two years now, so technicly im 18. Because I only look a year younger then my dad, when were in public I have to pretend hes my brother, my aunts and uncles are my adopted brothers and sisters and my grandparents are my aunt and uncle. Its a little confusing sometimes, but most of the time I treat them more like what they are acting to be.

My aunt Alice loves to dress me up. She awlays buys me stuff. So when I got asked to the prom,I knew that she was going to call the second Aubery, AKA my boyfriend AKA the best vampire in the world, walked away.

"Alice what do you want?" I asked. I didnt even have to look at the caller ID.

"Izzy... I know your gonna thank me later,I'm picking you up from school." she said very cheerful-like.

"Alice... I have finals to study for I can not go running around stores all day"

"I alredy know exac-"

"Then get it your self and drop it off at my house" I said cutting her off. I hung up my phone and threw it in my locker. I heard it go off again I looked, I had a new txt 'if you throw that phone on more time im not buying you a new one -Edward' "ass..." I mutterd. Another txt 'dont call your father an ass -esme' "WOW!.. I'm being stalked..." I mutterd as I slammed my locker door shut. Another txt 'its only cuz we love you -Emmett' "urggg." I started to hit my head off the locker next to mine.

"Um... excuse me... thats my loccer." Came a small voice. I looked over to see some freshman waiting for me to move.

"Today is not my day."

"Im sorry." she said, she looked scared of me.

Another txt 'let the girl in her damn locker... why do you have to be so difficult? -Rose' this time I txted back

'mind you own bisness... -Izzy'

'thats it... Izzy could you please be nicer to Rosalie. -edward'

'i have class -izzy' I threw my phone into my bookbag and headed to physics.

When I got there edward was waiting in my seat. "you dont even have this class." I said as I set my stuff down.

"your gonna have to be alittle nicer to Rose." he said.

"so she can treat me like shit but i have to be all little miss walk the fuck all over me?" ok so that was loud.

"Isabella im writing you down for that" said Mrs. Miller, my physics teacher.

"My name is Izzy." I corrected her

"Izzy your not helping this situation" Edward said.

"what are you my father?" Ok so that was hitting wayyyyy below the belt.

"Izzy we need to talk... now!" he said,I could tell I was making him mad. I'm not sure why but I have been in a bad mood lately. my friend Aimee swears its because everone else is in crapy moods. Aimee is one of my only friends that is not a vampire I dont even think she belives in vampires. Alaska is like the vegetarian vampire capital in the world. I think it was only sunny like one day out fo the year.

I was brought out of my trance by Mrs. Miller talking "Good you two can talk on the way to the principals office"

I got up and walked out of the room folowed by Edward "Izzy what is wrong with you?" he asked.

did i even know "I guess its my time of the mouth" I said then I laughed

"Izzy.. we both know that isn't it..." he said.

"I thought it was funny" I said still laughing

Another txt 'i did too -Emmett'

"See Emmett liked my joke."

He glared at me.

"I cant belive you got me kicked out of class,some dad you are."I tease as we got to the pinciples office.

"You need to stay out of trouble." he said as he walkd past the principales office.

"Jerk never gets in trouble" I walked into the waiting room and sat down.

Another txt 'dont ever call your father a jerk -esme'

Ambers POV

My name is Amber Lynn Black, i'm 18. I live in Forks Washington with my mom Bella Black my dad Jacob Black and my little Brother Billy Black. I never really seemed to fit in here. Since I turned sixteen I have felt diffrent... my mom refused to tell me whats going on,she makes me drink blood... all the warewolves have tried to convince me that this is normal, but I never trusted the warewolves...they all have this awful smell. I can go for long periods of time with out breathing, I'm almost positive I dont have a heart beat, my skin is pale, and I like to drink blood. How does this have anything to do with warewolves? and I dont sleep anymore. all the warewolves sleep. while they are sleeping I like to wander around.

So, tonight started like any normal night. I waited for everone to go to sleep then wandered around outside. when I was coming home right before the sun came up I heard them talking "Bella... We cant keep her in the dark forever you know. Eventualy shes gonna find out." My dad said.

"I cant let her go through that... I want her to be normal." My mom said.

"Bella keeping her in the dark is not gonna make her normal. We need to face this... If shes gonna stay with us were gonna have to change names move regularly stay away from Edward. Is this really the life you want? We will be on the run for the rest of our lives... I know you love Amber, but I think its time we send her to Edward."

"No... That will involve seeing him... And I cant do that." My mother said. I heard her voice break when she said that name who is this Edward and what did he have to do with me?

"Bells... After all these years you still love him" it wasn't even a question.

"Jake you knew how it was coming into this."

"Bella... I just thought you... Forgot..."

"Oh my god jake I cant even belive you."

"Bella im sorry but listen we have to do something.. Telling her it was all warewolf stuff was wrong but what were we suppose to tell her?"

"Jake... Just give me time... Well take her to Edward when were ready."

"You mean when your ready." My father muttered not loud enough for my mom to hear.

Ok... So i have options. Option 1: Sit here and wait. Option 2: Find out who the hell this Edward is. Option 3: Go home and ask questions till i get the truth.

Here are my most likley responses: Option 1 most likely out come: Waiting consumes my mind and I become stone till they tell me. Option 2 most likely outcome: I might get a few anwser but it probly wont help. Option 3 only outcome: They will lie. They lied their way to this point why come clean now? I think I like option 2 the most but who to ask? I'll ask Mike. Mike owns the store my mom co-owns and I work at part time, when its not sunny.

I show up to work 20 minutes late. We weren't busy I dont know why my mom had such an attitude about it. Here is what I learned about my mom. Agree and life goes on. Disagree and prepare for hell. My mom left on time and made me stay after closing time with Mike for 20 minutes to make up for the time I missed and all day she kept saying stuff like; "Your lucky you still have a job." So as soon as she left I got to work on my plan. "So.. Mike" I said not knowing not to start the conversation I guess.

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm gonna assume you grew up with my mom?" I already knew he did but how else do you start a conversation?

"Um.. Ya she came to school about halfway through 10th grade((correct me if im wrong))" he confurmed

"So maybe you could hlp me" he noded "Whos Edward?"

I got the reaction I wanted he looked kinda mad but I knew I was gonna get some anwsers. "Edward Cullen. He and your mother were inseperable. They left at the end of senior year. To go to college and get married. But after a few months your mom came back. She was really depressed it was the second time I saw her that way. Both times had something to do with Edward. But when she moved in with Jake she seemed to get better then she had what seemed like the shortest pregnancey ever when she had you. I think you were two months early? I dont rember. I always thought you looked more like Edward then Jake but your mom said she stayed in Alaska alone when Edward left then she came back. I dont think your mom and Edward have seen eachother since they broke up.." He looked like he was content with his story. "You can go now but stay out for like 10 mins so your mom doesn't know I let you out early." he said and smiled kindly. I always thought he was some perv rapest when I was little. Then I realized he was just really nice and had this big ubber crush on my mom I thought it was cute, she thought it was discusting.

I thanked him and grabbed my purse. Then I headed to my car. I liked to drive fast. I got home in less the two minutes so I parked my car around the corner and I took off running. About a year ago while I was running I found this clearing. It was a perfect circle, it was amazing. I spent a lot of time there. When I had to think.

By the time I got home my mom was making dinner. "Can you take this to Charlie?" She asked handing me a plate. Charlie was my grandpa. We lived next door to him in a house my dad built on Charlie's property. I grabbed the food and walked across the yard. I knocked on the door before I opened it "Hi grandpa" I said as I walked in to his living room, he got up hugged me and walked towards the kitchen I set his plate down on the table and took the plastic wrap off.

"Do you wanna eat with me?" he asked I declinded,I don't eat human food but he doesn't know that so I just told him I wasn't hungry he muttered something, and instead of ignoring him like I usually did I listened "More like Edward everyday" If Jake is my father why is everyone talking about Edward he muttered some more things "I bet your gonna leave your mom too. But you wont leave her in the middle of the woods with nothing to help her find her way home." My mom always told me not to pay attention to his muttering cuz he was going off his rocker but if he's been muttering stuff like this the whole time maybe I should have listened.

"Bye grandpa" I said then I left. Why do I have anything to do with Edward? He's my moms ex-lover they broke up way before me. so why am I like him?. I need more time to think. I took of at a slow run, I really needed to think.

Ok so this is Ch1! Many thanks goes to Aimee who edited the whole thing for me, i owe her my life. Also a big thanks to my sister who Amber is based off of. i really hope you like this. ill get the second chapter up asap!! And also if you have an sugestions plese tell me im open to pretty much anything you want. And im still looking for a title if anyone has any ideas!

Thnks Love ya IsabellaNight


	3. Chapter 2

Izzy POV 

How is it that I can't go a week of school without spending at least two days of inschool? If you have never had inschool be for here are two words to help me explain it 'PURE HELL' it use to be ok until they made the no iPods and no sleeping rules. So this is how it works. You sit in this room all day and your teachers send up all this work for you to do and if you are lucky you get to go to class if your teacher wants you.. I'm never lucky. Here are the reasons to receive inschool:

1: Being rude to a teacher.

2: Skipping class.

3: Refusing to give up your phone if you get caught with it.

4: Sleeping during class.

5: Being Isabella Olivia Cullen.

6: Spending too much time in the bathroom.

7: Making out in the hallway.

Ok so maybe you don't get inschool for being me, but I'm telling you they are trying to pass that as a reason. So my day in inschool day is going fine until someone, Henry Young, Brings up Aubrey. Me and Henry aren't on the best terms as it is but no one, NO ONE, talks about my friends behind my back. He hit a nerve, I hit his face. Henry is not a vampire, and I didn't care. It took everything I had to only punch him once. I'm not gonna tell you what he said you'll probably find that out later. I was taken out of inschool and I had to sit in the principal's office until someone, not the inschool teacher who was sleeping at the time, told Mr. Ellis why one if his students were life flighted. "Izzy, you have to tell me what happened." He told me. Mr. Ellis was not stupid he was a vampire. And he knew as well as many others that I was too..

There was a knock at the door "Mr. Ellis George Michels is ready to see you" Natalie the hall monater said.

"Send him in" Mr. Ellis said.

This tall lanky kid came in. I knew this kid from inschool, he was in there all the time but never really said what for. He sat in the seat next to me. "Hello Mr. Ellis." he said.

"Hello George, would you like to tell me what happend?"

"Yes sir..." he side-glacnced at me. "Well. Henry was being an ass and said some stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"He called some Aubrey kid a 'fag'"

"And?"

"Well, Izzy got mad, got up and punched him in the face." George said glaring at me ready to run.

"Thank you, that's all you can go back to inschool." Mr. Ellis said.

George ran out the door faster than any human I ever saw. "Izzy" I put my attention back on Mr. Ellis "You know what this means right?"

"You have to suspend me?"

"No, I have to expel you." he corrected.

"WHAT?!"

"Izzy, you sent him to the hospital he has to have reconstructive surgery. This is serious. He could have, should have died."

"You can't expel me."

"But I have to."

"Where will I go?"

"I'm recommending a school in South Dakota, I'll Need to talk to your father."

"Ok... um... then you'll need to call Edward Cullen up to your office."

"No I want your real parents"

"He is my real father."

"I don't believe you."

"He's on my contact list." I'm not sure about your school, but every important room in my school has a list of everyone's phone numbers address and all that lovely stuff. "He's before my 'Aunt and Uncle.'" I said watching him.

"You know you shouldn't have him on here at all.. What if someone else saw this?"

"That's easy to Explain. The way our story goes is me and Edward are twins and our parents were killed in a car crash.. So he's really the only one I'm 'related' to."

He seemed to understand so he picked up the phone. "Natalie can you get Edward Cullen and bring him to my office...Thank you"

It didn't take long for the knock on the door and then Edward came in and sat down. "So tell me why am I here?" he ask though I was sure he had been listening the whole time.

"As I'm sure you have heard, Izzy has got herself into some trouble, and I think it best we send her to Osteen."

"WHAT?! You didn't say anything about that!" I said, I was Pissed. Osteen was an all vampire boarding school. If you were sent there you had to stay there until you learned and passed the test of a vampire. It taught you stuff like 'how to make hunting look like nothing happened' 'how to calm your temper.' and 'how to change a human." stupid stuff like that. Plus any language you could ever need to know. "There is no way I'm going." I said looking at Edward to back me up.

"Izzy, I agree with him, you have been very moody and out of control lately. I think you need some help with hat your going through." Edward said

"Fine I'll go... but I'm not gonna like it." I said. Edward would owe me big when I got back. And with his and Alice's powers not working on me only I will know what I am do when I gonna get back.

Amber POV

So it's been about a week and I didn't find out much about Edward Cullen. So guess what. My little brother Billy, who is 15 has finally started to change into a werewolf. So I am 100 percent sure that my transformation has nothing to do with werewolves, and when I told my mom I knew she told me that a change of scenery would be good for me...then muttered something not even I could understand...I was starting to realize how she was related to Charlie. Speaking of Charlie...my parents are going out of town this weekend and want me to babysit him...that's what I call fun...

So you know how in all the movies they say the high schools are cliqued and bullies every where? Well my school is nothing like that. Everyone is on good terms with everyone, and no one really fights, with only 100 people in every grade who needs enemies? Ok so I lied I'm the only one with enemies. It's like I'm a fly in a honey comb. So pretty much no one else fights. I'm the freak...but well quite frankly I'm use to it.

My wonderful weekend of Charlie sitting starts tonight. I'll be staying in my mom's old room. I packed up my stuff already. And I'm getting ready for school now, once I'm ready I'll be able to go to school come home and baby/old person-sit. Billy made me drive him today. Jerk. Billy was named after my other grandpa Billy who died about three years ago.

School goes by quickly when you skip class all day. It seems almost nonexistent. When I got home from school, Charlie was waiting for me to cook him lunch I guess it was too late for lunch and to early for dinner but still I cooked him food. I made it look like I was eating to make him not catch on. I don't think he was sane enough to notice but my mom wanted me to be polite and eat with him. After dinner I went up to my mom's old room. It had this eerie feeling, ithadn't been cleaned in months feeling. I was going through my entire mom's stuff when I found a photo album. The first picture was of a very pale person, he had amber eyes just like mine, and his skin color was just like mine. Something was not right. And I was going to find out what was going on, but first I had to check on Charlie. When I got downstairs Charlie was cooking again.

"Gramps? You just ate."

"I'm hungry again" he said. There was no way.

"Here let me cook then."

"I'm not hungry." he muttered as he went to the living room I looked at the pan there was a piece of pizza up-side-down in the skillet. "What was he trying to do?" I asked myself I as I cleaned up his mess.

Izzy POV

"Edward!" I called as I waited for my father to help me pack for my 'wonderful' trip to Osteen.

"Izzy I think you should be able to pack on your own" he said as he came in and sat on my bed.

"How long do I have to go to this stupid place?"

"Until you pass the test, then maybe you will learn not to hit people who only want you to like them and not Aubrey."

"Are you serious that ass likes me?" he was laughing I was in total disgust. "I don't even want to think about that... So how am I getting to this school/place/thing?" I asked

"I could drive... Or we could run"

"Ok... I have to tell Aubrey about what's going on... where's Alice?" I asked.

She walked in "Yes Izzy?" she asked

I looked at Edward "you can leave. Cant you tell when you're not wanted?" he got up and walked away. "So Alice. What am I suppose to do? I can't tell Aubrey this was about him he will get all modest and stuff..."

"Well... mostly just tell him the truth trust me if you don't Henry will." she winked.

"Ok thanks."

"Izzy what are you worried about?" she asked.

"I'm gonna miss all you guys and being here and stuff. Idk I really don't want to get there and be hated." ok I did want to go. Who doesn't want to have every experience they can if I get to go hang out with a bunch of other people who are in the same situation I am then why not? but I was afraid no one would like me. I am a very hard person to agree with. but I was gonna leave this up to fate. If no one likes me it's not like it's the end of the world right?

AN: I AM SSOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long i will try to update quicker then this im really sorry!!!!!!!

thats ch2 what do you think? im not sure whats gonna happen in this story yet, but im pretty sure i like where its going now. I dont want izzy and amber to meet yet or for a while now.


	4. Chapter 3

Izzy POV

As the rain hit mine and Edwards faces, it hit me┘things are really gonna change for me and I'm really not sure if I like it. When we got to Osteen it looked really big. How many bad vampires could there be? Edward walked me to the door handed me my bag then hugged me "Remember the better you act the sooner you can come home." he told me.

"If I don't like it can I come home?" I knew the answer but I figured if I made him feel bad he would take me home.

"Izzy, just go..." he said he turned and then was gone.

I turned to the building behind me. "Welcome home┘" I muttered.

Amber POV

Mom and dad could not have gotten home sooner. By the time they got home Charlie had tried to feed the goldfish (he doesn't have goldfish) and cut down trees. I'm not sure how he lives alone. I didn't find much else out about Edward but I decided that if my mom wasn't gonna tell me I would find someone who would. I know I have been saying this for a while now...but don't worry I will get to the bottom of this.

"Amber!" Jake called up the steps.

"What do you want?" I asked. He sounded nervous. What could he be so nervous about?

"Come down here we need to talk!" I was down before he finished his sentence.

"Amber┘we have not been completely honest with you." My mom said.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"Amber we are trying to tell you something and again you are trying to push us away." My mother complained.

"Bella you are taking this way out of hand." Jake said.

"Amber...you're not really a werewolf you're... your...Sick?" She paused to convince herself "Yes sick your---"

"Bella! Stop Lying to her!" Jake yelled. "She needs to know the truth." he said trying to calm down. If he was to even try to hurt my mom he knew I would protect her but he didn't want to take that chance we had all seen Emily's scars...

"Amber...you're...A vampire" my mom said it was so low I could barely hear it.

"What?" I asked. I know she had to be kidding. I didn't believe in vampires...but when you think about it, if werewolves' exist what makes vampires impossible? I must be blind to not have noticed before.

"Amber...I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning."

"So what are you gonna do with me now?"

"We are sending you to live with your father."

"...I was right...This Edward Cullen is my father..."

"How do you know about Edward Cullen?"

Izzy POV

The first person I met was named Wendy. Wendy showed me to the main office. I'm guessing she was kinda like Alice. She kept telling me to avoid certain people and places. She seemed a little off her rocker. I was taken to the headmistress. Her name was Mrs. Kennedy but she told me to call her Nam. Why? I'm not sure...but I did...she filled out all my papers and showed me to my room. When I walked in, there was a girl sitting on the bed. The room was half blue and half red. The girl had everything blue on her side; my side of the room was red. It had pictures of my family and the picture of my father and Bella, my father had given me when I was little. It also had all my posters that had been I'm my room at home. I turned to Nam "How did you?"

"Wendy helped" she said. This meant I was right Wendy was kinda like Alice.

I went over and sat down on my bed. "This is Raven. She is going to show you around and take you to all your classes' till you learn your way around. Raven I'm pretty sure that you can take it from here."

The girl Raven looked at me "Hey I'm Raven as she just said um... dinner is in about an hour. We only have dinner about once a month. And anyone that needs to go hunting goes. If you need to hunt more frequently then that they have other times you can go. If you're vegetarian you go with Nam and if you're 'normal' you go with Brett. Brett teaches Spanish. Which we have tomorrow. Our schedule is pretty easy, Spanish is on Monday, free day on Tuesday, behavior classes on Wednesday, fighting/hunting on Thursday, another free day on Friday. Then whatever you want on the weekends...so why are you here?" I swear this girl talked a lot.

"Um┘I beat up some kid..."

"Oh...was he human?" I nodded. "Oh. That's cool" she said. I think she was a little odd but I guess you had to be a little odd to be here. When do I get to go home?

A/N: Sorry this was soooooo short, my week has been so hectic and I'm probably gonna get then next chapter up sooner I just need to type it.

The votes are in and the title has been chosen.

I'm really sorry if the spelling is all messed up but as I have said many times before I can't spell and I don't do my own editing my friend edit's for me. I'm trying my best with this. I promise a longer chapter next week!


	5. Chapter 4

Amber POV

"Umm..." I had to think fast or she would nag. "Charlie told me?"

"Amber we have talked about this a million times, hes crazy!"

"Mom that doesent change the truth, or the pictures, or the simalaritys, or the stories!" By the end of my sentance i was screaming.

"Amber Lynn just go to your room!"

"fine..." I walked up the stairs and heard jake and her yelling... I heard there was a time when she was happy... Before Edward left.

I jumped out my window and took off in a direction I had never gone before. Mainly because I was told we were not alowed. I was running for about a mile when I smelt something... Intresting? It made me stop im my tracks. when I looked around. I saw movement. I ran twards it I knew this smell it is the same smell I have when im out of the house for too long the smell I wait for when I run away. The smell that made me feel some what safe. I stoped suddenly when I heard talking.

"Esme?" A male voice called.

"Yes Carlisle" a female voice returned.

As I walked slower I saw them, they were amazing.

"did you find the recipe yet? we have to get back before they show up and you still have to cook."

"I got it, wheres Jasper?"

"Izzy what the hell are you doing here?!" came a new voice from behind me I jumped .

"who are you!" I squelled.

"Izzy have you been near the ware wolves again?" he asked.

"Whos Izzy? Who are you? Who are they?!" I was so confused.

"Izzy stop this. Just wait till your fath--"

"My name is Amber." He stoped dead in his tracks.

"Ohmygod..." He turned to the house "Carlisle!" He yelled.

The man from inside the house was at his side.

"Izzy i thought we-"

"This is Amber..." the younger one cut him off.

"Ohmy." the one that apeared to be called Carlisle mutterd "We have to get her back to Bella"

"You know my mother?"

"Jasper take her to her house me and Esme will meet you back at home." Carlisle said. "Dont tell her anything"

"No please do you know Edward Cullen?" They both looked at me "Hes my father right?" still they said nothing. "Mom told me." i stoped to think how to word this. "Shes sending me to live with him anyway..."

"Jasper go find Edward."

"Ok" and with that he was gone.

"How about me and you go take a walk?" The woman asked me.

"Ok, will you tall me about my father?" I asked her.

"Ok" we said goodbye to Carlisle and took off into the forest.

"How do you know him?" I asked as we stopped by a creek.

"Hes my... Son" She said.

"So that would make you my grandmother?"

"I guess. You look so much like Izzy" She said as she put my hair behind my ears.

"Whos Izzy?" I asked.

"My other grandaughter" She stopped. "Your sister." She stopped again. "Twin sister."

I froze. I didnt understand this. A new dad a twin sister a new family all in less then a few hours? "Woah." Was all I could get to come out of my mouth.

Izzy POV

"Nam I do not belong here!" I said.

"Izzy you almost killed someone. When you can control your temper you can go home"

"Nam please I'll never hit anyone again."

"Izzy-"

"No you dont get it... Since i was half human half vampire i still smell like haman blood! I keep getting attacked! Then everyones like 'look its the freak.' I can be here please please please let me go home." I was talking so fast im not sure if even her vamp speed could catch what I was saying.

"Izzy I'll make you a deal if in a mounth you can be perfect I'll let you out"

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!"

When I got back to my room I wrote to Alice I dont know why I knew she already knew but I thought I would just make sure she told my dad and family.

Dear Alice,

Im assuming you already know, but im- my phone rang

"Hey Alice"

"Izzy..." She hesitated.

"Alice whats going on?"

"Im not sure if its such a good idea for you to come home right yet."

"ALICE! you cant let them leave me here! Alice I have to get out of here!"

"Edward already called Nam she should be there to talk to you in about 3...2..Now"

A knock at the door. "Shit Alice let me come home!"

"Izzy a word please" Nam caled through the door

"Alice I have to come home!"

"Sorry" and the line went dead

AN: sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry it took so long for me to post l freakin love all of you who read and review this story. i just quit my job so i have alot of free time and because i wanted to get this to you guys so fast i have to apoligise for all the mistakes i did my own editing. i dont think i did THAT bad but i guess you can tell me how i did. i have a few ideas for new storys i might be putting one up soon. i love you all IsabellaOliviaNightt 


	6. Chapter 5

Amber POV

They gave me an hour. An hour to pack my things and say goodbye. An hour to leave everything behind. I was told by all the warewolves i was not to ever come back. Which was just fine with me. It only took me 12 miniutes to get packed. I said goodbye to mom and dad then I said goodbye to Billy who in the past few months had gotten taller then dad.

The run to the cullens was odd, It was weirdly quiet no one said much of anyting. It was like no one knew what to say.

When we finaly got there Jasper showed me to my room. There I met Alice. Now, How she fits in to this picture i just dont get it. Not one person has said a word to me the whole run here and now she has said enough for everyone. And I only met her a minute ago.

"Oh, you must be Amber! im Alice Im your aunt, you do look alot like Izzy and Bella." she looked at me. "You look like your scared to death." she said.

"I'm fine its just alot to take in at such short notice."

"You'll get use to it... I know Edward seem like a jerk but hes just really stressed, seeing Bella today must have killed him. He didnt get over her yet, and to imagine losing Izzy and seeing her all in the same week then getting you. He must be going crazy in that head of his. I wonder what Jake was thinking that made him so mad..."

"I'm gonna unpack...." I said hoping it would send the point with out coming off rudly.

"Ok were going hunting tonight so be ready." And she was gone.

I looked around the room that was now "mine" there was a bunk bed. The top was already taken. The walls were red and had all kinds of stuff everywhere. It was the biggest collection of news paper articles, magazine-cut-outs, posters, stickers, pictures, drawlings you could im agine you could barly tell the room was red.

The top had all kinds of stuffed animals and pillows. I sat on the bottom bunk and look at the walls a picture stood out to me. It was my mom and Edward holding two tiny babys. They looked so happy together. Next to that was a simaler picture of Edward and mom that looked like the one i found in my moms old room. Then there was one of a little girl and Edward, i assumed that was Izzy.

As i looked around somemore i came across a news paper cut out from when i won a writing contest. She knew about me? It was all so hard to wrap my head around.

While i was putting my clothes away I saw another picture it was of a girl and a boy the girl looked like me but happy with longer hair and the boy looked happy as well. It was hard to belive someone so much like me could be happy when i wasent.

After i was done unpacking i was laying on my bed listening to the diffrent conversations going on around me. I heard Alice "when i saw Amber in my head i just assumed it was Izzy. I never even thought about Amber." In another room i heard Carlisle "well this sure does change things around here." And in another room i heard a new voice some girl "Great another snobby bitch that i have to put up with" then a male voice "Rose shut up she can probly hear you"

Then there was a knock on the door and Edward came in. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier"

"What do you mean?"

"I was so wrapped up in seeing your mother i did'nt even ask how your life was or what you thought about living with us."

"Oh, dont wrorry about it."

"Izzy should be coming home soon you'll meet her and you have to meet Rose and Emmett yet. I'm asuming you met Alice already."

"Yeah she seems cool"

"You'll learn to love her. I think she planned your whole week out."

"Oh.. Ok?"

"Well, were gonna be leaving soon, so i'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes." and he was gone.

Izzy Pov

"Nam you have to let me go home!"

"Izzy if Edward says your not ready yet then i have to respect that. He said you can come home in a few months. He wants to make sure you learned your lesson.." She said then she got up to leave. "I have a feeling you'll be out of here before you know it." And with that she was gone.

"What the hell is that supose to mean?" I yelled at the now closed door. I layed on my bed to think. "WENDY" I yelled as soon as she popped into my head. "Wendy will know when i go home!"

I ran around the school asking everyone i saw. "She went hunting with Brett they should be back in a few hours." some girl told me i didnt have time for hours!

I went to my room to see Raven combing her hair i ran to pick up the phone and it rang just before i picked it up. "Alice, you know letting me call you ise'nt all that bad. I promise. Your ringtone is actuly not terrible but you never hear it, because everytime someone tries to call you you call them."

"Was there a point to calling me? or did you just want to rant about calling me?"

"Urgh! Alice when am i coming home.?" i asked

"Um.. well, Iz you see something came up and im not sure when Edward will think its ok for you to come home..."

"Alice! Let me talk to him."

"He out hunting"

"Alice!"

"Stop yelling at me like i can stop it! You got yourself in this mess you have to fix it. I'll have your dad call when he gets back..." she hung up..

"Urgh! can you even belive her?!" i asked Raven who had no clue what i was talking about.

"um..." she looked like she was scared.

"nevermind im going for a walk..."

AN:heyy people, im soooo sorry and i know apoligising isent helping. i am actuly done typing the next three chapters i just have to edit them and stuff so as soon as i get to that they will be up im gonna try to work on this story as much as posible.

I Actuly want to know what you all think about this chapter so let me know.

I love you all!  
IsabellaOliviaNight


	7. Chapter 6

Ambers POV

"Morning sunshine!" Alice said as she ran into my room. "Ready for your first day of school?" she smiled.

"Not really." I said.

"Well you're driving Izzys car. I don't see what she sees in that car." She said going through the closet throwing clothes at me. "All the cars in the world and she wanted a green Honda element! And old lady car." He turned to look at me. "Well are you gonna get dressed?"

"Al-"I started but stopped she picked up her phone and dialed a number."

"Izzy stop calling you're not helping me pay attention in school or I will come up there and make sure you never get out!" there was a pause. "Izzy you know I can't do that." Another pause. "fine ill tell Aubrey to call you but I'm not sure if he will" … "Edward might have said something's along the lines of no contact until you get home." … "I don't know why."

She wasn't even letting the person on the other line talk.

She looked at me "get dressed" she said I heard the voice on the other line who are you talking to? Alice let me-"Alice hung up the phone.

"Wrong number." She smiled.

I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Edward Henrys family is coming for dinner tonight so you need to fill amber in and do something about that outfit of everyone will think she is Izzy." Said a blonde in the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you too." I muttered.

"Emmett you said she would not be as bitchy and Izzy. But then I guess it's in her blood to be a bitch."

"Rosalie shut up" Edward said

Alice looked at Edward. Edward nodded "Carlisle get Izzys phones disconnected today please."

"ok." Carlisle smiled and grabbed his bag I'm off to the hospital. "Oh and I put Izzys car in drive way It needs looked at I think she stole the brakes and lights. Rose you can fix it tonight right?" rose nodded.

"So amber you will be riding with me." Edward said.

I got into a silver car I didn't pay any attention or I would have realized it was the same car my mom said she always wanted. "Did your mom ever tell you why she named you amber?" he asked as he got into the car.

"No I never really thought to ask." I said.

"About a week after we met I ran into your mom. She was out with some friends and I asked her to have dinner with me. The waitress was named amber. And your mother remembered that. All I remembered was that your mother was integrating me about why I couldn't read her mind." He smiled a crooked smile and got out of the car I never even realized we left the house.

"Wow so why did you name Izzy Izzy?" I asked.

"Isabella like her mother." He walked ahead of me.

"Wait I want to know so much more." I said

"We will talk when we get home. You have class and so do I."

"Ok."

I walked into the office. The front desk had a name tag Natalie. "Isabella you must leave the school grounds right now."

"I'm not Izzy. I'm Amber I'm new." I smiled.

She picked up the phone. "Mr. Ellis Izzys back. Should I get Edward?"

She pointed to the office and left to get Edward I Walked in. "you're not Izzy."

"I could have told you that." I said. "I'm amber I'm Izzys twin sister." I smiled.

"Just what this school needs Two of her."

Izzy POV

"Izzy I'm telling you I can't see anything that is going on in your future. Your parents must be doing something with the wolves." Wendy said.

"Damnit! You have to see something." I yelled

"I see you with an old man who is cooking pizza in a skillet but I can't hear what was said or see where you are. "She said.

I looked over and saw Nam walking over to me. "Izzy would you excuse us." She said pulling Wendy's arm and walking away with her.

I walked back to my room and layed on my bed. I remember sleep how it made you feel refreshed in the morning how it made you feel safe and like no one could touch you if only for a little while. I would give anything to feel that just one more time. Maybe if I shut my mind down completely it could happen of only for a little while. I was amazed it was like I blacked out. I opened my eyes a few hours later when I heard the door open. It was the closest to sleep I had been if two years.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Raven asked as she sat on her bed.

"Just thinking." I said.

"Did you hear? Wendy got discharged." She looked surprised "she was supposed to be a lifer."

I layed back down. "When do we go hunting?"

"In an hour." She said.

"good." The fresh air would give me better time to think to put a plan together. Plus I just wanted to run. I looked at her. "So why are you here?"

"I was changing like 6 humans a night." I just wanted people to feel the way I did..."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah I'm supposed to get out soon."

"Where will you go when you leave?"

"I don't know probably Pittsburgh. Hang out there in the shadows. That's where I grew up." She smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

Izzy POV

"Hey Izzy." Raven said as she sat next to me.

"Hey… how long have you been here?" I asked her.

"That was random." She laughed. "About 7 years."

"Wow.. And I'm complaining.. I can't be here that long, I just want to get home to Aubrey."

"Who's Aubrey?" she asked.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Iz I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time." She got up and started to walk away. Then she turned around "oh hey I forgot to ask are you having someone come to visit you this weekend?"

"No.. Why would I?" I asked.

She came back and sat down. "Its visitor's day."

"Oh I had no Idea I guess I'll call my dad."

"You still know your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah my dad is a vampire and my mom was a human. I was human then changed when I was sixteen."

"Wow that's cool I didn't think it was possible." She said.

"It's not supposed to be." she looked confused.

"What did your mom think about it."

"I don't know I never met her. Her and my twin sister moved away when her and my dad split up." I had never told anyone I had a sister. I never thought it would be so easy to talk about.

"Wow that's cool. My parents died about 17 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It was in a car accident. I almost died too. But my doctor changed me.. He told me I could join his family but I didn't think they would like me. So I took off after I changed."

It took a minute to think about it. "What was his name?"

"Cullen.. I think Carlisle Cullen."

"That my uncle." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't know my last name was Cullen?"

"I guess I never put it together." she stood up. "I have to go to class now."

It made me think of how many people he had changed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my dad's number. The call never connected. I looked at the phone 'no service.' I moved around and still no service. I tried to call again got a recording "please contact you phone service provider." "They shut my phone off!" I yelled causing people to look at me. I got up and walked away. The people here must think I'm crazy...

Amber POV

I walked out of the office and to my first class.

"Izzy I thought you were gone." Said a voice behind me.

I turned and saw a girl. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"It's me Aimee." She said. "Izzy what's wrong?"

"I'm not Izzy I'm amber." She looked confused. "Izzy twin."

"No Edward is izzy's twin." She looked really confused.

Then Edward came up behind us. "I'm sorry Aimee. We never really talked about amber before." He said. "Amber and I must be going now." He pulled me away.

"I'm sorry I had no idea I looked so much like Izzy that people would think I was her."

"shit." He was looking past me. Then he walked past me. Right over to a boy with long hair.

I moved closer so I could see what was going on.

"You told me Izzy left?" said the boy.

"That's not Izzy that's amber. Izzy's twin."

"Izzy doesn't have a twin she would have told me."

"It was a family secret she had no right to tell." Edward came back over and grabbed my arm. "I hate that kid." He muttered. "You know sometimes I think that's why she likes him so much. She will do anything to make me mad." I smiled.

"You know you're not as calm as I thought you would be."

"Being a parent is hard.. In so many ways."

"She's 18 dude cut the cord." He gave me a look. "sorry." He took me to my first class and then took off for his.

At lunch I sat next to Alice. She talked about how I should go to prom since she already bought izzy's dress. She could go on and on and on for so long so I decided to change the subject. "When will I meet Izzy?"

Alice looked at Edward. "soon." Edward said. I could tell I wasn't gonna get much more out of them.

"We have to go home earlier." Alice said every one nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"The sun is coming out." She said.

School was about the same for the next week. No one really said anything except for Alice, who talked enough for all of them. When I got home things were quite Alice and jasper would hang out with me sometimes and Emmett was cool Rose was just a bitch. Esme and Carlisle always did the parent "how was your day" thing and Edward mostly listened to music. When I saw his CD collection I was amazed. It seemed like he had every CD ever made. Izzy's friends were ok. Aimee was pretty cool. And Aubrey didn't talk to me he kinda stayed away from me.

Izzy POV

"Iz do you wanna go for a walk with me?" raven asked.

"Sure why not." I said getting up and putting my shoes on. "Do you think we can avoid any teachers? I have been skipping my classes."

"Iz you're never gonna get out of here like that.." she said as she locked the door and we started walking around.

"I know but I don't feel normal around her." I said she was quiet. "Like at home. My family is always so weird. It's normal to me. Like my sister/aunt Rose is really bitchy. I guess she hated my mom and now she hates me."

"I don't hate you." Rose's voice came from behind me.

I jumped "Rose what are you doing here?"

"Who's your friend?" she said coldly.

"This is raven." I said "raven this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you." Raven said Rose just nodded. "I'm gonna go back to the room." Raven said I waved and Rose and I sat down.

"Edward doesn't know I'm here." She said.

"Am I going home?" I asked.

"Not yet. Alice and jasper will be coming to get you on Friday."

"Really?" I smiled. "So why are you hear now?"

"I thought you should know something but your dad doesn't want you to know yet." She said pulling her hair out of her face and up into a ponytail.

"Well?"

"Your mother sent amber to live with us."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You need to start going to class or you can't come home."

"Why do you want me home so bad."

"Alice is taking me on all her crazy shopping trips and Emmett misses you. And Edward misses you. And-"

"Just say you miss me." I smiled.

She smiled. "We all miss you."

"Come on you miss me!" I smiled.

"Fine I miss you!" she laughed. "You're not that terrible."

"Now I know you haven't been going to class."

"How do you know what?"

"I just heard you say it."

"Oh. Yeah."

"And I got your progress report."

"How did you hide that from Edward?"

"I thought about Emmett all day so he would ignore my thoughts" she smiled.

"I have to go now I wasn't here." I heard a sound behind me turned around to see what it was and saw Nam. When I turned back around Rose was gone.

AN: I'm Soooo Sorry I know I suck! I haven't up loaded in so long. But hopefully I can keep on track with this. I hope you enjoy tell me what you think should happen in the reviews! Love you!


	9. Chapter 8

Amber POV

The house was weird. Edward Emmett and Jasper went camping somewhere in Canada And Carlisle and Esme went away for the week. Leaving me with Rose and Alice. As fun as this sounds I'm not the kinda girl who is into 'girl's night' makeup and dress up is just not my scene. So I decided to act busy working on a report I had due on Monday. I had no idea what to write. I started thinking about my mom and how she could just send me away without a second thought the anger was hard to control. So I opened another word doc. and started to type.

Dear mom,

I hope things with you and Jake got better when I left. I'm sorry I was such a rut in your perfect life. I hope you can have the perfect wolf life you ever wanted! Fuck you your husband and your son!

Sorry I messed things up for you,

Amber.

I hit the print button. The paper slid out and I saw the words. I felt bad but not enough I close the word doc. And folded up the paper I got up and walked to the kitchen. I opened a few drawers before I found the one I was looking for. I grabbed an envelope. Out the letter in and scribble my mom's name and address. I grabbed my jacket and turned to leave. "I'm not sure you want to send that."

I looked up and Alice was standing in front of me. "Butt out." I walked past her. I knew if I sent it would make her mad. But I needed closure. And I wasn't going to get it sitting in the Cullen's house all day. I thought about putting it in the mail box but I walked past three of them. Before I knew it I was looking at the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. It looked so familiar but so foreign at the same time. I could tell the wolves were watching. "I have every right to be here!" I said. I slid the letter soaked from the rain into my pocket. I saw Billy through the trees "I know your there." He came hid for a minute and came out with only shorts on. He had grown about 2 feet.

"Leave." He said.

"I want to talk to my mother."

"Dad said if you came back to forks we had to take action." he smirked. As another wolf apperd beside him growling.

"Let me talk to my mother."

"Amber don't you get it we don't want you hear your not welcome!"

"Billy go home." Jake said coming from the woods.

"I'm just following orders dad." He smirked again.

"Leave." Jake said. Billy ran off then through the woods a howl sounded.

"Amber you should go." Jake said looking past me. I knew Alice followed me. But I didn't know how close she was. "You should have come alone."

"I wasn't invited." Alice said falling from a tree above me landing gracefully beside me. "I wanted to make sure she was going to get a fair chance to see her mother. Everyone deserves to see their mother." She smiled "I mean unless you want me to get Edward to settle the matter.

"Leave that leach out of this." Jake said I could tell he was pissed.

"Good do you want to get Bella for us or should we stink up the place?" Alice smiled politely.

"Meet us at your old house in an hour." Jake said before he took off to the woods.

"I could have handled this on my own." I said following her through the woods.

"No I saw how that turned out." She said.

When we got to the house everything seemed weird. I could tell the wolves were surrounding the house.

Jake came in with Bella at his side. Bella ran and hugged me. "Amber I missed you so much."

I stood emotionless. "Make him leave." She turned to look at Jake. And he turned to leave.

Izzy POV

Knowing it was my last week made it go by so much longer. Raven had given me her email and made me promise to write.

I was sitting in my bed looking at pictures when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. "Hello Isabella pack your things you're released."

She turned and left. I turned to grab my stuff raven wasn't back from class yet so I left her a note. 'Rave, ill email you tonight love you don't lose touch,'

I walked to the entrance Nam opened the doors and I saw Edward Emmett and jasper standing there waiting for me. I dropped my bags and hugged them all "OhMyGod I missed you all so much!"

Emmett grabbed my bags. "There is so much to tell" he said winking at me.

"I can't wait to be home in my own room." I said smiling. It felt so good to be free.

"We are not going home yet." Edward said.

"But why not?"

Emmett looked at me.

"Isabella don't play stupid I know you know amber is there." I looked at the floor. "Anyway. Alice took amber to see your mother who asked me to come talk to the wolves so we can set up some new ground rules. So that's where we are going first."

"Wow I get to meet her." I smiled like a 12 year old meeting Justin Bieber.

"I'm not sure that what best." He said coldly. "We are only going so I can tell her to stay away from you and Amber. Then we will all go back home and forget this ever happened. You will not be seeing her."

"Oh..." I said trying to avoid his eyes. This family was so closed. It was like talking to a tree sometimes. "Why can't I meet her?" I asked.

"Izzy don't be stubborn you know why you can't. Now forget about it and pick up the pace we don't have all day!" he said as he took off running. Emmett gave me the 'don't push it' look and took off too. Jasper tried to make me calm down but stopped when I shot him a nasty glare.

AN: Hey! I know it's been awhile but there are a few things I want to say.

First! I do intend to finish this story.

Second! Please let me know if you want something to happen like if you think Izzy and Amber should get along or fight a lot. Or if you want Izzy to find Bella. Or if you want Bella to leave Jake in search of Edward. I know how I want it to go but I really want to know how you want to see it go.

Third! Someone once told me my readers would rather have short consistent chapters then long sporadic ones. Let me know what you think.

Last! I'm looking for someone to help me edit! Yes I use to have a friend who helped me but now she is a mommy and has much more important stuff to do then change all my mistakes. Anyway, this person would get to read the chapters early and they would also be like a co-writer! Although I am really proud of this story I'm really weird about how I write the chapters. I'm always asking for other people opinions. I will change the wording of a sentence like 15 times before I like it. Idk. I guess if you want to do this send me a message one her or send me an email to and we can work it out.

Thanks!


End file.
